lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Shire
This is the biome where any player spawns in, when they enter Middle-earth for the first time. It is the homeland of the hobbits. The Shire contains many structures, and no Orcs spawn here, other than the very small chance of a Gundabad Orc invasion. The Shire offers by far the most food to the player as almost every structure contains generous amounts of food, as is normal for Hobbits. The Shire is the main biome. It is mostly plains and is sparsely forested. It has bright green grass and the occasional tree. Hobbits spawn all over the Shire, outside, in Hobbit Holes, at Hobbit Picnic Benches, or in Hobbit Taverns. The LotR-biome ID is 3. Upon entering the Shire you gain the achievement "First Steps." Sub-biomes The Shire consists of the following sub-biomes. The number in the brackets is the LotR-biome ID. 'Shire Woodlands '4 The Shire Woodlands are heavily forested with different kinds of trees, but mainly Shire Pines and Oak Trees. Here spawn no hobbit buildings, though unlike the rest of the Shire, boars spawn in place of pigs. Shire Heather also spawns here. 'Shire Orchard '73 In these fruit orchards, Hobbit Orcharders systematically plant fruit trees (apple, pear and cherry). The Orcharders are exclusive to this biome. The Orcharders will trade with players and sell fruit. Shire Orchard biomes are usually rather small compared to other biomes, but make up for it with their abundance of fruit trees (which are quite uncommon elsewhere). They are comparatively rarer than the other sub-biomes. Structures The following structures spawn in the Shire biome. *Hobbit Hole- Houses of the Hobbits. They contain a study, a main hall, a bedroom, a foyer, a pantry, and a dining room. A hobbit couple spawns here. *Hobbit Picnic Bench- Picnic benches with food and Hobbits. *Hobbit Tavern- An inn containing Hobbits, Hobbit Shirriff Chiefs, Hobbit Traders, and Hobbit Drunkards. It has a fireplace, tables, barrels of cider, and more. *Hobbit Windmill- Windmills with hireable farmers. *Hobbit Farm- Farms where Hobbit farmers grow crops. *Great trees- Large trees that spawn in the Shire Woodlands. Note: Hobbit buildings will only spawn in the main Shire biome, not in its sub-biomes. Mobs The following mobs spawn in the Shire. * Hobbits- Small creatures also known as Halflings to Men, who love food and smoking. They can be male or female, child or adult. adult Hobbits can be married by someone with +100 Hobbit alignment with Hobbit Rings. * Hobbit Shirriffs- Shirriffs are the law enforcement of the Shire. Shirriffs attack evil mobs with pebbles and slings or iron daggers. They have feathers in their hats and can be hired from Hobbit Shirriff Chiefs. * Hobbit Shirriff Chiefs- Leaders of the Shirriffs. You can hire Shirriffs and mounted Shirriffs from them for silver coins. * Shire Ponies- Small horses that can be ridden (although they are slow) and can have chests on them. * Hobbit Bartenders- Traders that spawn behind the counters in Hobbit Taverns. They will sometimesss buy four leaf clovers for large sums of money. * Hobbit Drunkards- Drunk Hobbits that talk nonsense and drinking songs. One spawns per hobbit tavern. * Hobbit Orcharders- Traders that spawn in Shire Orchards and sell the fruits of the orchard. * Hobbit Farmers- NPCs from which Hobbit Farmhands can be hired. * Hobbit Farmhands- Hireable NPCs that help with farming and are the good equivalent of the Slaves of Nurn. Vegetation The following plants only grow in the Shire: *Shire pine * Shire Heather *Pipeweed *Clover *Four-leaf Clover Some other vanilla-flowers (like the sunflower) may currently also appear in the Shire only. Gallery Shire Lake.jpg|A view of the Shire. Notice the Woodlands sub-biome in the background. Category:Biomes